Falling for the Witch
by mimi-the-phalan
Summary: Summary- renamed, used to be Recruiting the Witch This takes place when Jack is trying to recruit Morgan, told from Morgan’s POV. This will become a romance eventually. Rated T just in case.
1. Recruiting Morgan

Summary-This takes place when Jack is trying to recruit Morgan, told from Morgan's POV.

Disclaimer- I do not own Radiata Stories

Author comments: This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too critical .. I absolutely love this couple! Only because I absolutely love Morgan and while I was playing Radiata Stories I was inspired to write about such a strange pairing.

* * *

"Oh…my funds are running out! What should I do?" I panicked. Without my funding I can't complete my research in the magic arts! I pace the lab room, my cloak tail following me.

"Hello?" comes a voice from a young man.

"Huh?" I turn around to see Jack, the young boy from Theater Vancoor, his name has become quite famous around these parts especially after he saved us from the rat infestation in the kitchen, "I know! Why don't you help me with my research? 1,000 dagols is all I ask!"

"Sure," he smiles and hands me 1,000 dagols, I have to admit his wooden breastplate was looking quite charming on him.

"Thank you! This will help me a lot with my research!" I say cheerfully.

He leaves after that, and I continue my research. I go out of the room and travel to Black Rose General Store.

"Hello!" Rose greets me.

"Hello Rose," she is surprisingly nice to me, considering her reaction to most of her customers.

"What'll it be today Morgan?" she asks.

"Um…10 Startle Powders," I say taking out my 1,000 dagols Jack had given me.

"Oh, wow, that's a lot of money you got there!" she says somewhat amazed.

"Ha, yeah, a boy named Jack donated this to me!"

"Is he cute?" she asks.

As much as I hate gossiping with _Rose_ of all people, we end up talking about Jack for hours, though…she mostly just complains how he takes forever to pick out an item. Then again knowing Rose, Jack probably only spent five minutes in the store before she got tired of him, I pretend to be interested in her conversation.

"Oh is it that time already?" I said as the clock struck 21:55.

"It is closing time!" she says happily, "hey we're going to go to Carl's Pub later, care to join?"

"Naw, it's late, I'd rather go to sleep, I'm tired!" I yawned.

"Suit yourself," she shrugs as we walk outside.

"See you later Rose," I wave.

"Bye Morgan!" she said walking off.

Once I got home, I flopped onto my bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Again I'm in my lab, and my funds are still empty.

"I still need more funding!" I shriek.

"Hey Morgan!" comes Jack's voice from the door.

"Jack! Can you help me with my research? 3,000 dagols is all I ask," I beg.

"Ha, sure!" he hands me 3,000 dagols.

"Thank you!" I scream, and then I ran to the beakers. I spent hours and hours working on formulas and running out to buy things. I never even noticed Jack leave.

When I hear Professor Curtis's voice outside asking if I was still researching, it was 22:00.

"Oh no, I was supposed to go to Carl's Pub with Roche and Rose!" I wailed. By the time I had gathered all of my things, it was already 1:00, "I might as well just go home…they're probably so drunk they fell asleep at the table already…"

"As I walked into Orso Apartment, Felix walks past me, goes into his room, and slams his door shut.

I bet a guy was stalking him again, he looks so feminine! I always hear Cornelia and Leona talk about how they think he is so much prettier than them. The first time I saw Felix, I thought he was prettier than me too. Well that was…until he got so drunk at a party in Black Town of Night and Lust and he ripped off his mages robe and it as revealed he was a guy. That was when I was a student, though it wasn't too long ago, just 3 years.

I opened the door to my apartment, and the first thing I see is my coach. It's blue, like my clothes, and next to it is my bookcase, I walk over to it and reach for The Mysteries of the Dark Arts. I get so absorbed into reading about summoning dragons and other creatures; I only stopped once my alarm clock rang.

"Oh my gosh!" I sprang up from my comfortable spot on the coach, "I can't believe its 5:35 already!"

I put some bread into the toaster and then I ran to my room to get changed. My room is so clean, something that almost never occurs. But I don't have time to marvel at my wonderfully clean room, so I rush to my closet. When I open the door to the closet I shuffle through the racks of clothes, only to find a lot of party clothes.

"Where is my witch's cloak?" I groan as I rummaged through my closet, "Oh…I know I have one around here somewhere…"

About half and hour later I sprint out of my front door with toast in my mouth and research books in my hand, and I ran to Vareth Magic Institute.

As I opened the front door to the institute Roche greets me with her blank expression, "Hi Morgan! You're late, that's a surprise!"

"Heh, yeah, I didn't sleep a wink last night," I laugh as I walked over to her front desk.

"Busy reading again?" she asks jokingly.

"Yeah, how was last night?" I asked I wanted to know what I missed out on at Carl's Pub.

"Oh, Rose was so drunk; she fainted right in front of Professor Curtis's house," she smirked.

"Really?" I laughed, "What happened after that?"

"I had to take her home obviously," came Ursula's voice from behind us.

"Ursula! It's been awhile since I've seen you!" I smirk.

"What's that smirk for?" she asks.

"Oh nothing, it's just there _were_ rumors," I said staring at her.

"Rumors, about what?" she blushes.

"Hmm…one can only wonder," I laugh.

"Really, what is it?" she begged.

"Well…only that you and Derek were together."

"What? There is nothing between us!" she said her face turning crimson.

Me and Roche laugh at how red she turns. Then the main bell rings and I bid them adieu. I walked into the Star Tower Research Lab #1, then it suddenly hit me, all my funds were still dry! As soon as I walk into the room I sit on a chair and flop onto the desk.

"How am I supposed to get funding now?" I groan.

"Hey!" comes Jack's familiar voice from the door.

"Jack!" I yelped jumping up and grabbing him, "Please Jack! I need 9,000 dagols!"

"That's it?" he asks.

"Well…you don't have to, I mean, I could come up with the money on my own…" I said feeling guilty.

"It's okay, 9,000 dagols? Here ya go!" he laughed as he gave me the 9,000 dagols.

"Thank you! Thank you Jack!" I squeal.

"No prob.," he said as he walked out the door.

"Thanks Jack!" I yell one last time. Then I ran all the way down to Black Rose General Store.

"Rose! Give me 112 Masks of Enmities!" I yelled as I busted through the door. But she did not answer. Instead, she was slumped over her desk, asleep.

"Rose! Rose! Wake up!" I said shaking her.

"Huh? Whazz going onz?" she said groggily.

"Give me 112 Masks of Enmities!" I urged.

"112!" she said waking up immediately.

"Yes! Hurry!"

"That is a lot! Do you even have enough money?" she said staring at me.

"Yes, yes 8,960 dagols! Here!" I handed her my fundings.

"Wow!" her eyes opened so wide that I think they're gonna pop out of her head, "Where did you get this money?"

"From Jack," I grinned.

"Jack…is he that one guy from Theater Vancoor who was promoted to sergeant recently?" she said looking at me.

"When was he promoted to sergeant?" I asked surprised.

"Do you remember when the princess was kidnapped?" Rose asks.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Well he saved her…err…actually no, they just decided to promote him because Gerald was getting old." Rose continues, then she keeps gossiping about all her customers and how they always take so long just to pick out a few dozen of Panic Powders or Mask of Enmity.

"Rose, its 23:00, I think I'm gonna head home," I yawned.

"Oh, well I need some sleep too," she said lazily.

"Not going out for a drink tonight?" I joke.

"Ha, no way! I got too wasted the other night…err last night!" she laughs.

"Well goodnight!"

"Seeya later Morgan," she said waving to me as I walked out her door.

This time when I get home, I fell asleep as soon as I laid in my bed.

* * *

"Wah!" I cry as my alarm goes off. It's already 11:00 and I'm not at the institute! As I rummage through the closet to get my witch's cloak, I realize that, again, my funds are still dry.

I slowly walked to Vareth Magic Institute, how am I gonna get funding now?

I can't believe I used up all my funding again! I stomp around the room angrily and then I start crying, softly.

"Morgan? Are you all right?" comes Jack's voice from the door. He's been coming around here a lot recently. I wonder why?

"Yeah I'm okay," I answer my eyes still teary.

"What's up, you're crying," he says trying to comfort me.

"Well…it's just…my funds are all gone again…" I sigh.

"How much do you need?" he asks me.

"30,000 dagols is all I ask," I say.

"Sure here ya go!" the young boy in front of me smiled.

"Wow! Thanks Jack! Thank you so much!" I jump up and hug him, "This'll help me so much!"

"No prob. Need any help on your research?" he asks, I guess he wants to help me.

"Sure," I smile happily.

"Cool, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, first you need to run down to the Black Rose General Store and get me as many things as you can with that 30,000 dagols you funded me with," I demand.

"Kay," he says running off.

Half an hour later, he comes back with a lot of supplies. We get right to work, dumping some of the material in water then mixing it together. Then we pour it all into one beaker, which makes the water turn bright purple.

"Okay, stand back Jack this might get a little messy," I tell him, and then I pour the mixture on the floor and…POOF! A little thunderwolf appears.

"Jack! Thanks to you I have completed my research on black magic! How can I ever repay you?" I squeal, happy at my success.

"Why don't you join my team?" Jack looked eager his brown eyes staring into my blue eyes, "C'mon it'll be fun to be on my team!"

"Okay, I'll help you out anytime!" I laughed.

"Morgan!" I heard Professor Curtis calling me, "I need your assistance!"

"Well Jack, I have to go, but I'll be glad to help you out," I said waving as I walked out of the lab.

"Yeah seeya!" he said walking away as well.

* * *

Yeah...I know its not that great...but I'll keep updating anyways!


	2. Welcoming Morgan

Summary-After Jack has recruited Morgan he invites her to Begin Eatery for her welcoming lunch.

Disclaimer- I don't own Radiata Stories.

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK! Comes two loud bangs from my front door.

"Coming…" I respond.

"Hurry up!" comes a girl's voice from behind my door.

"Who could that be?" I murmur.

"It's Lily, I have an invite for you," she replies. Lily? It's been awhile since I've seen her. When I open the door she shoves a letter in my face.

"What is this?" I ask taking the letter.

"It's an invite, Jack wants you to come to Begin Eatery," she says. She stares at me with her blank eyes, they're somewhat intimidating. Her arms are crossed and she looks extremely bored. I _know_ she doesn't want to be her.

"Um, ok, do you want to come inside for a bit?" I ask. It's a daring move; I mean she _is _known as Vice (a.k.a White Princess).

"…………" she looks like she wants to leave, "Sure."

"Cool, come on in," I say standing aside so she can walk in, "want some tea?"

"Sure," she says blankly. Lily always seems to be in a daze, I'm surprised she's even here.

"So, what have you been up to recently?" I ask her while preparing the tea.

"Training," she answers blankly again.

"With who?" I ask bringing over the tea.

"A guy…"

"Don't tell me…Elmo?" I say surprised.

"No…" she answers again. I try guessing again, but she continues to answer 'no'. So I continue asking her if it was anyone in Void Community, which she answered, again, with 'no'.

"Is it…Jack?" I question, he's the last person I think she'd train with. But her eyes light up.

"Yup, we've been training together for quite awhile," she smiles. Wow! That's the first time I've _ever_ seen her smile!

"How long have you been training together?" I wonder.

"Well…about two weeks, but recently he's been stopping our training at around 11:00 and then he goes somewhere, it's weird," she says going into a daze again. Everyday…at 11:00? Wait a minute…He's been coming to me these last few days at 11:00!

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend," I joke.

"That better not be the case!" she yells. It makes me jump back, scared.

"I was…just kidding."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to yell," she apologizes.

"Do you _like_ Jack?" I laugh.

"N-no, I just don't like the fact that he would skip our training for a _girl_," she blushes. Well…I guess the White Princess has feelings too.

"What time did Jack want us to come to Begin Eatery?" I ask.

"Holy! Right now!" she yells. Then she takes my hand and sprints out the door. People stare at us as we sprint through Path to the Beast Pit, Blue Town of Water and Wisdom, Path of Insanity and Fanaticism, White Town of Stars and Faith, Path of Swords and Wisdom, Yellow Town of the Sun and Glory, then finally we were in front of the Begin Eatery.

"Whew, we're here," I pant.

"Are you coming?" Lily asks me as she opens the door to the restaurant.

"Yeah," I smile as I walked through the door.

"Hello Morgan it's been a _long_ time," Yuri greets me.

"Yeah, how long has it been…a month maybe two?" I laugh.

"I don't know, anyways Jack and everyone else are upstairs," she says before going to the backroom to make food.

"Well I'm going up," Lily says walking up the stairs.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" Dimitri asks me as I start walking towards the stairs.

"I'm here for lunch," I tell him.

"I have something I need to tell you…" Dimitri says before his sentence trails off.

"And that would be?" I ask him.

"Well, actually I-"

"Morgan! You're here!" Jack yells from the stairs.

"Jack!" I smile then ask, "What's going on?"

"Come up here!" he urges me.

"Alright, Dimitri, I'll see you later," I say waving goodbye to him.

"Alrigh-" I hear him trying to answer me, but the noise from the second story drowns out his words.

I walk up the stairs with Jack and to my surprise there is a giant banner on the wall saying 'Welcome Morgan!'

"What's going on?" I ask Jack bewildered.

"You're inauguration, silly," Jack laughs.

I see Daniel, Aldo, Lily, Lulu, Adina, and Elena drinking and eating…party favors?

"Oh, crud, I forgot something at my house, so I gotta leave for a bit," Jack says before he sprints out of the front door.

I see Daniel approach me with two cups of fruit punch.

"Hello Morgan," he says offering me a drink; I take it so I don't offend him.

"Hi, Daniel," I say to him while taking a sip of the drink.

"So, Morgan, you've only grown more beautiful since the last time I've seen you," he winks at me.

"Uhm…" things were getting a bit uncomfortable…

"Hey Morgan, you should try this cake…" Lily called me blankly.

"Oh, I should really go try that," I tell Daniel.

"I will be waiting for you then darling," he smiled at me.

I walk towards Lily. That situation just now…was disgusting! I must make note to never speak to Daniel for the rest of my life.

"Where's the cake?" I ask her.

"What cake?" she asks me back.

"……you mean……you called me over here for no reason?" I ask her again.

"Well, I figure you'd need help, getting hit on by Daniel…well, I feel kinda bad for you," she says stoic.

"Good point, thanks for the save," I tell her. She looks away…and I start to think that Lily is only social if you get her drunk.

"Adina, do you think we should go to Lady Anastasia?" Elena said worried. She was sitting at the table behind us and she seemed miserable.

"Lady Anastasia told us to come to this party because she couldn't make it," Adina answers. I guess those two must _really_ like Anastasia, I think it's getting a little unhealthy. So I walk over to them and say:

"Hey Adina, Elena, how's Nalshay?" Their brother has been really sick, in the four years that I've known him; I don't think he has ever left the hospital.

"Nalshay is fine," Adina answers rudely. I don't know why but Adina is really mean to everyone, with the exception of Elena and Anastasia, "Oh, but he does want to know when you're going to visit him, he says he wants to hear your stories."

"Is that so?" Nalshay seems to enjoy the stories I tell him, even if half the time I talk about failed experiments.

"Well if Nalshay wants stories, why doesn't he just get his operation and then he can go out and go on an adventure or something!" Elena butts in. She gets really touchy about her brother, but I _think_ she does care for him.

"Save me!" Lulu yelps coming over with her cat, Pooch. To be honest…her cat looks like it was swallowed by a shredder.

"From what?" Elena asks her.

"From _that_!" she answers pointing to something behind her.

"From…the…flowers?" I ask her.

"No from-"

"Hello ladies!" Daniel says walking towards us.

"Oh…," I sigh I don't wanna…be hit on by this weirdo again…

"I need to go to the bathroom," Elena says getting up from her chair.

"Me too," Adina says getting up as well.

"Oh wait up my beautiful ladies!" Daniel says running after them.

"I want to see what happens," Lulu giggles walking towards Daniel and the twins.

"Morgan! There you are!" Jack yells running up the stairs.

"I don't get it, did I go somewhere?" I ask him confused.

"Naw, I just thought you left, good thing you didn't, and I have something for you!" he smiles at me.

"You shouldn't have! I already owe you like…43,000 dagols!" I yell at him. Seriously…I don't want to owe this guy any more money…

"But…I wanted to!" he tells me all happy like. Then he holds out his hands. I take the gift so he doesn't get all butt hurt, to my surprise, it's a ribbon…that say's Acht Squad on it.

"What is this?" I ask him.

"It's the official Acht Squad band!" he says happily, "Lily and Aldo have one too!"

"Is…that so?" this band looks like it is made out gold! I can't believe he made one for Lily and Aldo too! How much money does this guy have?

"Welcome to the party," Lily says putting her arm up so I can see her band. Hers looks like it was made out of silver!

"I've read about magic before, seems interesting," Aldo says to me. His band…he doesn't have one.

"Welcome to the team!" the three of them yell at me. Somehow…I feel like I can really fit into this group…of strange, antisocial people.

* * *

Author Comments- I wanted to do a scene where everyone is eating. Lily and Aldo are in Jack's actual party. Daniel, Lulu, Adina, and Elena are all joining in on the party.

Second Chapter! Yay! I'll upload the next one soon!


End file.
